An enterprise that adopts a bring-your-own device policy is vulnerable when a smartphone or other wireless computer device that includes sensitive enterprise information is stolen or lost. Known security techniques support wiping the stolen or lost device, or wiping or otherwise restricting user access to applications and application data stored on the device. Other known security techniques lock down the ability to place or receive calls on a smartphone that has been lost or stolen. The sensitive information on a lost or stolen device continues to be vulnerable if the subscriber identity module (SIM) card of the device is removed. Someone who steals a device and removes the SIM card of the device may replace the removed SIM card with another SIM card or leave the device without a SIM card. Removal of the SIM card prevents the aforementioned wiping of the device or applications on the device.